Heart of home and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Lion's heart and love. Lion-o and Liosia are happily together and soon their family grows by one. There is more to family and home than can ever be known.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was the lord of the Thundercats and he had his wife Liosia who he loved very much. Liosia loved him very much as well.

Tygra and Cheetara were married and had twin boys. Bengali and Pumyra were married and had a baby girl. Panthro was reunited with his wife Panella and they have a five year old daughter name Panthea. There were four new Thundercats Ocola and Catrina the new adults and Bobcat and Selena the new Thunderkittens.

One fine morning Liosia wasn't feeling like herself so she took a pregnancy test. She looked at it to see the results. It was one of those new pregnancy tests that said Pregnant or not Pregnant in writing. She saw it said pregnant. She showed it to Lion-o.

Lion-o looked at the pregnancy test. He saw it said pregnant. He knew what this meant. He was going to be a father!

Liosia saw him just stare at the test and not saying anything. "Lion-o?" she said. Then he threw his arms around her and kissed her.

"This is the greatest news I have ever had in my life," Lion-o said.

They called the Thundercats together to tell them the good news. "We have some wonderful news," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Snarfer asked.

"Should I tell them our should you?" Liosia said.

"Come we don't care who tells us, just tell us!" Wilykit said.

"Yes what is the news?" Pumyra asked.

"Lion-o and I are going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"What?!" everyone said.

"Really a baby?" Snarfer said.

"Yes," Liosia said. "I think I'm about five weeks in," she said.

"I will give you a prenatal exam in a week." Pumyra said. "I am so looking forward to this," she said.

"This was part of my vision I had of the future the first part was you two falling in love, the second part was the wedding and Third part I saw you two with a baby," Cheetara said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, I just hope everything runs smoothly for you both," Cheetara said.

"I will make the best crib for the new heir," Panthro said.

"I will design the nursery," Tygra said.

"Thank you all of you," Liosia said.

A week passed by quickly and Liosia was laying on the table about to get an ultrasound. Pumyra took a bottle of gel squirt it on Liosia's middle and then rubbed the wand around on her middle. "There see that flicker that is the heart beating. The baby is no bigger than a pea," Pumyra said.

"Look Lion-o, that's our baby," Liosia said.

"Well doesn't look like a baby right now," Lion-o said.

"True Lion-o, as the nine months go by it will look more like a baby," Pumyra said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"This is going to be quiet an adventure Lion-o," Liosia said.

"It sure will," Lion-o said.

Liosia got morning sick often and got nauseous often too. Lion-o held her hair back for her. He felt bad that she was feeling so bad. She often didn't feel like getting out of bed. Lion-o would bring her little snacks and things to drink.

It was hard first trimester but everything was running smoothly. Pumyra said the baby would be born in the summer. So they had a while to wait. Right now it was early Autumn and getting cool. So they had a good long wait. They were really looking forward to their baby coming.

They wanted to know when in the winter their baby would be coming. Pumyra said it looked like sometime in July. That was going to be a long hard wait. Lion-o was at the calendar. He was trying to figure out which day to circle. Pumyra came over and saw he was at the calendar. "Hey Lion-o what are you doing?" Pumyra asked.

"Trying to figure out what day to circle so I know it's the day that the baby comes," Lion-o said.

"Well the due is just a guess doctors make when the baby should arrive. But it looks like it might be the 28th," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and then circled the date and wrote Liosia's due date.

Liosia was really excited about the baby coming.

Things couldn't be better. There were six more months to go.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia was looking forward to the birth of her baby. It was a few months from now and everyone was getting ready for the big event. Tygra had finished designing the nursery. Panthro made a wonderful crib. It was really exciting. All their friends were just as excited about this it was so hard to contain their excitement.

"The baby will be here in five months," Liosia said.

"I know and I am really looking forward to it," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o do you want a boy or a girl, but I think you want a boy, after all every lady of the Thundercats has given birth to sons so I should keep on with the tradition." Liosia said.

"Actually I would like it to be a girl," Lion-o said.

"Really?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I remember when I was six and played with a baby girl and after that all I wanted was a daughter of my own." Lion-o said.

"Then let's hope for a baby girl," Liosia said.

"Okay everyone we are having a vote to see what you might think the baby might be," Lion-o said.

"I say girl," Cheetara said.

"Boy," Tygra said.

"Boy," Panthro said.

"Girl," Snarfer said,

"Boy," Wilykat said.

"Girl," Wilykit said.

"Girl," Bengali said.

"Boy," Pumyra said.

"Boy," Snarf said.

"Girl," Lynx-o said.

"I say girl," Lion-o said.

"And I say boy," Liosia said.

"Okay then we when the baby is born we will find out." Lion-o said.

"I am so excited," Liosia said.

"I am too," Lion-o said.

The cubs were curious about the baby Liosia was going to have. They were asking her all kinds of questions. She was happy to talk them about it.

The months passed by quickly and the baby was going to come any day now. Lion-o had woke up early in the morning and saw Liosia asleep. He kissed her face. She woke up and saw him. "I have to go help the warrior maidens they think their alarm system on the fritz so I have to check it out," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said. "Come back soon," she said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

It was a couple of hours after Lion-o left when Liosia was about to have the baby. Pumyra told Panthro to contact Lion-o. Panthro spent the next couple of hours trying to contact Lion-o.

"Cat's lair to Lion-o, Panthro calling," Panthro said.

"Lion-o here," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I have been trying to contact you for hours," Panthro said.

"Is everything alright?" Lion-o asked worried.

"Well you need to get to cat's lair fast, you're about to become a father," Panthro said.

"Oh my," Lion-o said and rushed off to go home.

"Lion-o what's the rush?" Willa asked.

"Liosia's having the baby!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o made it to cat's lair. He ran to the medical bay and Pumyra heard him and came out smiling. "Lion-o I am happy to say this you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl," Pumyra said.

"This is wonderful!" Lion-o said. "Can I see my little girl?" he asked.

"Of course you can," Pumyra said.

Lion-o went inside and saw Liosia holding their baby girl. "Look at her Lion-o isn't she beautiful?" Liosia asked.

"She sure is," Lion-o said.

"What should we name her?" Liosia asked.

"Let's name her Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Yes Lislia it's perfect." Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia now had a daughter named Lislia. Life wasn't going to get any better than this.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were now the parents of a beautiful baby girl named Lislia. Lislia had her father's fiery red hair, tan fur with cream markings. But she had her mother's bright blue eyes. She was simply the most beautiful baby in her parents eyes. "Look at her little nose," Lion-o said.

"Look at her sweet red hair," Liosia said.

"Look at her big blue eyes," Lion-o said.

"Look at her sweet face," Liosia said.

Pumyra was outside while the other Thundercats wanted in. "Come on we want to meet the baby!" Bengali said.

"Yes let's see the little guy," Tygra said.

"Yes let's see the future lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Hang on we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Cheetara said.

"Cheetara is right," Lynx-o said.

"Tell us Pumyra is it a boy or a girl?" Snarfer asked.

"Yes tell us," Snarf said.

"We want to see the baby!" the cubs said.

"Lion-o and Liosia will tell you," Pumyra said. "I will ask them if they want to have visitors," she said. She went into the medical bay and saw Lion-o and Liosia cooing at their baby. "You two feel like visitors?" she asked.

"They want to see the baby don't they?" Lion-o said.

"Yes they all do especially the little ones." Pumyra said.

"Okay let them in," Liosia said.

The other Thundercats came in and saw baby Lislia. "Everyone meet Liosia and I's new daughter Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Oh she's beautiful," Tygra said.

"She kind of looks like Lion-o," Tygron (One of Tygra and Cheetara's twin boys) said.

"Yes she does," Snarfer said.

"She has her mother's eyes," Snarf said.

"She sounds happy and healthy," Lynx-o said.

"Look how cute she is," Wilykit said.

Lislia yawned rather cutely. Then snuggled close to Liosia and fell asleep. "She fell asleep," Liosia said.

"Yes she did," Lion-o said.

"Okay we better let her sleep now," Pumyra said.

The Thundercats left after that. Lion-o and Liosia were so happy to have their new daughter now.

To be continued.


End file.
